


A Wanted Man

by Corellias_Dream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: M/M, PWP, Seduction, Tycho has wanted this a long time, on the way to Bakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corellias_Dream/pseuds/Corellias_Dream
Summary: On the flight to Bakura, Tycho finally gets up the courage to do something he's been wanting to do since he first saw a face on a Wanted poster. Wedge survived Endor without harm, but nearly died on a routine patrol afterwards. Tycho wants to act before they face combat again.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu
Kudos: 10





	A Wanted Man

Tycho pressed the buzzer of the door, down in the pilot’s quarters on the cruiser-carrier, _Flurry_. A few moments later the door slid open to reveal Wedge, who smiled when he saw who was calling.

“Come in,” Wedge said cheerfully. “It’s good to see you again, Tycho.”

Tycho entered the small cabin, glancing around. As a captain, Wedge warranted a room to himself, theoretically a decent sized one. In practice, this cabin had hardly enough room for a bunk, a closet and a desk barely big enough for a terminal and keyboard. Apart from a couple of framed holos balanced on the desk, and Wedge’s brown jacket slung over the back of the desk chair, it was an impersonal place.

“It’s good to see you up and about, Wedge,” Tycho answered. “Last time I saw you, you were still floating in that bacta tank on _Home One_.”

Wedge grimaced. “I can still taste that bacta now and again.” He moved further into the cabin and sat on his bed. “There’s stuff piled on the chair, you might as well sit here too, if you don’t mind.”

Tycho shook his head and sat beside him. “I wanted to see you earlier, but since the message in that drone was decoded, it’s been pretty much non-stop. With you in medbay almost till we left Endor, I’ve been busy with the squadron.”

Wedge grinned. “Now you know what it’s like for me most of the time.”

Tycho snorted. “How’s your hand ? I hear the Too-OneBees did a good job.”

“It’s a little stiff yet, but good.” Wedge held out his right hand and flexed each finger in turn. “Not even a scar to show for it. The grip’s really good considering I almost lost fingers.”

Tycho reached over with his right hand and grasped Wedge’s. Sure enough, when he pulled, Wedge kept a firm grip. “That is good,” Tycho said. His hand was uppermost and completely covered Wedge’s palm. “I can’t believe how small your hands are.”

“They’ve always managed everything I’ve needed them for.” Wedge managed to sound defensive and proud at the same time.

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with small hands,” Tycho replied. He shifted his grip slightly, and began rubbing his thumb gently against Wedge’s palm. Wedge stiffened slightly, but there was no other reaction.

“I kind of wish I’d been around to help you when you got into trouble with that drone,” Tycho said, continuing the steady movement of his thumb. “But I guess Luke has better talents for rescuing you than I have.”

“I guess so. At least in that situation.” Wedge’s answer was a little disjointed. “Jedi have some amazing talents.”

“So do some non-Jedi,” Tycho said. Summoning his courage, he lifted Wedge’s unresisting hand and caressed the skin with his lips. He didn’t look directly at Wedge, but they were sitting so close he could feel the warmth of his body, and his breathing. Wedge didn’t speak, or try to take his hand away. Tycho changed his grip again and kissed Wedge’s palm. Wedge made a soft noise, then swallowed.

“Tycho…”

“Do you like it ?” Tycho asked, brushing his lips against the soft skin on the inside of Wedge’s wrist.

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to stop ?”

A slight pause, then “No.”

Tycho kissed the palm tenderly again. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, Wedge. I never quite had the nerve.” He kissed the tip of Wedge’s index finger, drawing the finger a little way into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Wedge’s soft gasp gave him the courage to continue talking. “I nearly came to you before we went into battle at Endor. But whether you said yes or no, probably neither of us would be thinking straight, afterwards, and a major fleet battle is no place to be distracted.” He kissed the next finger, caressing it with his lips and tongue. “I was so relieved when it was over, and we were both still alive, then I nearly lost you again.” He kissed the third finger. “Maybe one or both of us will die at Bakura. I had to take this chance to tell you how much I want you.” Slowly, he drew Wedge’s little finger into his mouth, and ran his tongue up the underside of the finger.

Letting the finger slide from his mouth, Tycho turned to look at Wedge. Wedge’s face was dreamy, his eyes half-focussed and his mouth slightly open. He looked as desirable as Tycho had ever seen him, warm and half-aroused. Tycho could feel his own pulse and breathing increasing further with excitement and fear. He’d wanted this for so long, wanted it so badly. Now the man of his longings was yielding to him. Slowly, scared to break the spell he’d woven, Tycho slid his left hand across Wedge’s back and onto his left shoulder. Leaning close, he kissed Wedge’s neck. Wedge’s skin tasted good, and his soft sigh of pleasure made Tycho shiver. Tycho lifted his head to whisper directly into Wedge’s ear.

“I want to kiss your neck and your lips. I want to kiss every part of your body. I’m going to kiss you all over, and kiss and suck your cock until you’re as hard as durasteel, and then I’m going to bury myself in your sweet body and fuck you until you come like the Death Star’s exploded in your head.”

Wedge tried to turn his head, wanting to kiss him, but Tycho wouldn’t let him. He kissed his way round Wedge’s neck to the hollow at the base of his throat.

“Please, Tycho…” Wedge tilted his head back as Tycho worked his way up his throat.

Tycho kissed the underside of Wedge’s chin and lifted his head to look him full in the face. Wedge’s hazel eyes were wide, the pupils dilated. Tycho gazed at them for a moment, then lowered his head for a kiss.

Wedge received him hungrily, opening his mouth wide. Tycho kissed him deeply, enjoying the taste of him and the sensation of Wedge’s tongue against his. He broke the kiss, to a whimper of protest from Wedge.

“I promised to kiss you all over, remember ?” Tycho said. Releasing Wedge’s right hand at last, he pushed Wedge back onto the bed and started to unfasten the shirt of Wedge’s ground uniform.

Wedge’s breathing got faster as Tycho pulled open his shirt and slid his hands across the warm skin of his chest. Tycho gazed into Wedge’s hazel eyes, so different to his own blue ones. He felt as though he could fall into their mottled green and brown depths and drown there. Wedge reached up, tugging at Tycho’s shirt. Tycho yanked his own shirt off and dropped it on the foot of the bed. Then he bent over Wedge and began kissing his chest. His left hand pinned Wedge’s right arm to the bed, while his right hand crept further under Wedge’s shirt, caressing and holding. Tycho’s mouth roamed Wedge’s torso, experiencing the different textures of skin and hair. He flicked his tongue over hard nubs of nipples, drawing gasps of pleasure. Then that hollow at the base of Wedge’s throat again, where his mouth fit so well. Under the corner of Wedge’s jaw, bringing a moan that he stifled with a deep kiss. He pleasured Wedge’s mouth with his tongue, then dropped delicate kisses across his face.

Wedge had his free hand buried in Tycho’s hair, tightening his grip now and again as kisses and touches made him quiver. His slim body writhed in a most satisfying manner as Tycho bent to kiss his chest again. Tycho felt thrillingly alive, his heart full and joyous as Wedge responded to his touch. He slid his right hand lower, past Wedge’s stomach and onto the bulge between Wedge’s legs.

“Aahh. Yes !” Wedge’s hips thrust against his hand.

Tycho smiled. “I think it’s time I got you out of those clothes.”

A minute later, clothes were abandoned on the floor and the two men were gazing at each other’s naked bodies. Tycho brushed his hand over the dark hair on Wedge’s chest, then pushed Wedge down onto the bed, turning him so he lay face down. Straddling Wedge’s hips, Tycho caressed his shoulders, then ran his thumbs down the hollow of Wedge’s spine.

“Oooohh.” Wedge squirmed to his touch. His face was half-buried in his pillow, his arms outflung as he abandoned himself to Tycho’s whim.

Tycho leaned forward and nuzzled the soft hair that covered the back of Wedge’s neck. He could smell the freshness of shampoo and the warm muskiness of Wedge’s skin. Tycho nipped at the nape of his neck, then began slowly kissing and licking his way down Wedge’s spine. His hands followed, sliding over Wedge’s ribs, his flanks and down onto his firm buttocks. Tycho held onto Wedge’s buttocks, kneading them as he delicately kissed the very end of Wedge’s spine, just where it finished between those tempting mounds.

“Yes…mmmm…good,” Wedge panted, his voice muffled in the pillow.

“You want more ?” Tycho asked, sliding one finger between Wedge’s buttocks.

“Yes !”

Tycho grinned. Moving fast, he grabbed Wedge’s arm and hip, and rolled him onto his back. Sitting back over Wedge’s hips, Wedge’s stiff penis brushed against his own. Tycho ground his hips in a circle, rubbing their erections together. Wedge’s body arched in pleasure, his head pressing back into the pillow and his mouth opening. Tycho dropped forwards, filling that inviting mouth with his tongue. He covered Wedge’s body with his own, relishing the feel of skin against skin. Wedge pressed his hips upwards, against Tycho’s.

Tycho broke the kiss and lifted his head to gaze at Wedge’s face for a moment. Wedge’s eyes burned in a way Tycho had never seen before. Every movement Wedge made, every rapid breath, told Tycho that the man he’d wanted for so long was desperate for him. To have Wedge here, under him, hot and breathless and so responsive, was the biggest turn-on he had ever experienced. Tycho bent his head to kiss him once more, tenderly, and shifted so he was lying more alongside Wedge.

Leaving Wedge’s sweet mouth, he kissed his way down Wedge’s throat and onto his chest. He licked and teased first one nipple, then the other. All the time his hand was sliding down, over Wedge’s stomach, to his groin. Slowly, Tycho slipped his hand through the pubic hair and caressed Wedge’s balls.

“Aah. Get on with it !” Wedge hissed.

Tycho chuckled, but moved his hand to grasp the base of Wedge’s hard shaft. He kept his grip as he moved down Wedge’s slender body, kissing his way over Wedge’s stomach to his groin. Tycho looked back at Wedge’s face, licked his lips, then delicately touched his mouth to the head of Wedge’s penis.

Wedge’s moan of pleasure was as good to Tycho as the taste of his cock. He caressed the end of Wedge’s cock with his tongue, wringing another helpless sound from Wedge. Tycho withdrew, letting the end of the penis slip from his warm mouth, then engulfed him again. He built up a steady rhythm for a minute, losing himself in the salty, warm taste and the hard flesh filling his mouth, then stopped. Wedge’s taut muscles relaxed and he stared indignantly at his lover.

Tycho drew his tongue up the underside of Wedge’s shaft, then closed his mouth over him again. Wedge thrust up with his hips as Tycho worked him again. Another minute of listening to Wedge gasp, and Tycho paused a second time. He grinned at Wedge’s breathless protest, and reached for his shirt at the foot of the bed. Keeping hold of Wedge’s rigid penis with one hand, he used the other to get a pot of lube from his shirt pocket. Twisting the lid off one-handed, Tycho dipped a finger inside.

Slowly and lovingly, Tycho slid his lips over the hot penis and caressed its tip with his tongue. As Wedge writhed in pleasure, Tycho reached between his legs and pushed his slick finger against his anus. Wedge’s body bucked, pushing his cock deeper into Tycho’s mouth. Tycho relaxed his jaw to take it in, and pushed his finger into Wedge’s asshole. Steadily he built up a rhythm, working Wedge’s body with his mouth and finger.

Wedge had his eyes closed, lost in the sensations that swept his body. He was panting for breath, his knuckles white as his hands clenched the bedclothes below him. Tycho could hardly stand to look at him as he trembled close to orgasm. His own need was getting too strong. Withdrawing his finger, he scooped up more lube and spread it on his own penis with a few strong strokes. Quickly, he pushed Wedge’s legs further apart, grabbed his hips, and then thrust himself slowly into Wedge’s body.

Wedge cried out, his eyes opening. Tycho lay on top of him, Wedge’s penis trapped between their bodies. He kissed Wedge softly.

“Are you all right ?”

“Yes.”

Reassured, Tycho withdrew most of his length, and thrust in again. Wedge’s hips ground against his, pushing Wedge’s penis against Tycho’s belly. Tycho buried his face against Wedge’s neck and began thrusting steadily. Wedge clutched at him, fingers digging into Tycho’s buttocks as his body responded. Tycho fucked him hard and deep, loving the feeling of Wedge’s body writhing beneath his. Wedge’s breathing changed to deeper gasps and his hip thrusts became even stronger as his body toppled into orgasm. A wordless cry spilled out of him as he came, jerking fiercely against Tycho’s weight.

Tycho captured Wedge’s mouth with his own, filling him with tongue and cock as he gave way to his own climax. His body took over completely, thrusting, kissing and finally exploding into orgasm.

When his breathing had slowed down somewhat, and his head partially cleared, Tycho gently withdrew his penis and rolled his weight off Wedge’s body. They lay together for a few minutes, arms and legs twined and heads intimately together on the pillow. Tycho let himself drowse for a few minutes against the warmth of Wedge’s body, just enjoying the closeness. A gentle kiss on the end of his nose roused him, to find Wedge's eyes centimeters from his face. Tycho just gazed into them, marvelling at how soft they seemed. So unlike the eyes of Rogue Leader-Wedge that he saw every day.

“You said you’ve wanted me for a long time, Tycho,” Wedge said softly. “I hope it was as good as you imagined.”

Tycho chuckled. “How could a fantasy ever be as good as having the real thing giving himself up to your body ?” He caressed Wedge’s dark hair. “Even now we’re both sweaty and sticky together, I can hardly believe it’s come true at last.” He smiled at a memory. “I could hardly believe it when I got transferred to Rogue Squadron; I was going to be in the same unit as you ! I could hardly take my eyes off you at first, but you never seemed to notice.”

“I did wonder about the way you looked at me sometimes,” Wedge confessed. “But I thought I must have imagined it, especially when you didn’t show any other sign.”

“You could have made a move on me.”

Wedge shook his head. “It’s not a good thing for officers to make advances towards lower ranks. There are regulations about abusing rank, you know.”

“You can abuse me and rank me any time you like,” Tycho said suggestively.

Wedge laughed and drew him in for a kiss. He broke off suddenly and looked at Tycho in a puzzled way.

“You said you were pleased to be assigned to Rogue Squadron, because that’s where I was. We never met before you joined Rogue Squadron. How did you get interested in me before we even met ?”

It was Tycho’s turn to laugh. “When you, Han and Luke blew up the first Death Star, back before I left the Imperial Navy, it made a lot of Imperials very, very mad. They were desperate to catch the Rebels who had humiliated them so badly, so they made sure we all knew who we were looking out for. I took one look at the holo on your wanted poster, Wedge, and I was smitten.”

Wedge gaped at him. “You fell for a face on a wanted poster ?”

“I had a crush on the face on the poster. Then I met the man with that face and fell for the real thing.”

Wedge stared at him, then his face broke into a wide smile. “I’ve been a wanted man for years, but you’ve caught me now.”

Tycho’s heart leaped at the words. “You caught me years ago,” he whispered. Then he lost himself in the taste of Wedge’s sweet kiss.


End file.
